


An Unbreakable Vow

by DayDreamer1123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDreamer1123/pseuds/DayDreamer1123
Summary: When Hermione Granger learns that her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, is hiding a dangerous secret, can he convince her to trust him again by taking an unbreakable vow?





	An Unbreakable Vow

**_Sixth Year_ **

**_Valentine’s Day_ **

 

Hermione Granger stuck her head around the corner and watched as Draco Malfoy paced back and forth three times in front of a blank wall. A door appeared and he rushed inside, slamming it behind him. It disappeared again a moment later.

 

Glancing around to make sure nobody was coming, Hermione made her way to the wall. Beginning to pace, she thought, _Show me where Draco Malfoy is hiding,_ with each of her three turns. Nothing happened. She considered for a moment and started over. This time her mind’s mantra was, _I need to find my Valentine._ On her third turn, a door appeared. She smirked as she stepped inside. Of course he hadn’t thought to protect against that.

 

The room she entered was cavernous, full to brimming with junk and treasure alike. And her blond-haired boyfriend was nowhere in sight.

 

For a moment, she paused and considered turning around and leaving. She could trust Draco. She knew she could. They’d been together for almost three years now. And though they couldn’t risk telling anyone, she knew that he’d never betray her.

 

Harry’s ramblings had slowly seeped into her mind over the last few weeks, though, and she couldn’t help but notice that Draco _was_ acting odd lately. He seemed exhausted all the time, almost sickly, and he’d disappeared so often she couldn’t keep track. This time, when he’d ditched her on Valentine’s Day, she wouldn’t let it slide.

 

Hermione steeled her resolve and took a step further into the graveyard of forgotten objects, wondering how she’d track Draco down in that mess. And then she heard a loud bang, followed by a growl of pain and angry muttering. Giggling silently to herself, Hermione followed the noise.

 

When she was just one row away from where she now knew Draco stood, she could finally make out bits and pieces of his muttering. “Bloody vanishing cabinet…. How can I get…. Death Eaters into Hogwarts…. Parents….” The last was smothered by the sound of a kick to the cabinet in front of him.

 

Hermione froze. Was he really looking for a way to get Death Eaters into Hogwarts? She listened harder. “Everything comes back broken,” Draco mumbled. “They’d die trying to come through this wretched thing.”

 

She’d heard enough and was now fairly certain of his plan. The pain of Draco’s betrayal cut through her like a knife. Tears slid down her face. _How could he?_ So many times in the past, he’d protected her, warned her, used their banter to tell her to hide from a coming danger. And now he was bringing the most dangerous people she knew into their school sanctuary.

 

Stepping around the cabinet, Hermione came face to face with the boy she’d come to love. His sleeves were rolled up as he worked, and her eyes automatically went to the Dark Mark on his arm. _How could he?_ “Why?” she spit out. “I thought that I meant something to you. That we were going to find a way to bring you into the Order.” A sob escaped as she finally met Draco’s eyes. He looked absolutely stricken.

 

* * *

 

“Hermione—” Draco reached out to pull her into his arms, but she flinched and stepped back out of his reach. Flinched as if she was afraid of him.

 

Her big brown eyes were watery and all he wanted to do was tuck her bushy hair behind her ear and kiss her tears away. But that wasn't an option right now. It was time to tell her everything.

 

“You do,” he said. “You mean everything to me. You don't understand.”

 

She glared at him. “Maybe I would if you'd have shared it with me. But why would you do that when you're betraying me and trying to get my friends killed?”

 

Draco shook his head. “No. I'd never. It's—it's my parents. He'll murder them if I don't do what he says, if I don't find a way to get the Death Eaters into the castle. And I have to...kill Dumbledore.”

 

She jerked back, terror contorting her face. “No.” She stared at him as if he was a stranger.

 

“But I'm not going to do it, Hermione. I went to Dumbledore and told him everything when we came back to school. He asked me to follow the plan and said he'd make sure everyone is safe. He's working with Snape. They'll make it look like I at least tried...and maybe save my family.”

 

Draco stared into his lover's eyes, praying she'd understand.

 

“You expect me to believe you now? You only told me anything because I caught you.” Hermione wiped the tears from her cheeks. “You're mine. Or you're supposed to be. But I don't even know if I can trust you.”

 

Draco stepped toward her before stopping himself. He needed to find a way to regain her trust. “Of course. Of course I'm yours. And you can trust me. I love you.”

 

“Forever?” she asked.  “Or just until you become a full fledged Death Eater and the time you spent with the mudblood is relegated to memories?”

 

She was so angry with him that he could practically feel the emotion rolling off her in waves. “Yes. Forever. I swear.”

 

“Prove it.”

 

Hope filled him. He would, whatever it took. “How?”

 

She stared off into the distance for a moment and he could see the gears in her mind working in overdrive. Then her eyes met his, full of challenge. “With an unbreakable vow.”

 

His heart fell to his feet, and he hesitated before answering. But he knew Hermione Granger was worth it.

 

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Hermione could feel her anger deflating.  “Wha—?” Was he serious? He couldn't be. She'd barely even meant it. But it would be the best way—no.

 

“Granger, speechless. I never thought I'd see the day,” Draco teased, snapping her out of her trance.

 

“Shove it, Malfoy.” This wasn't the time for their banter. “You can't be serious. You wouldn't really make an unbreakable vow. I couldn't ask that of you. People change. Commitments do. We can never be sure we'll always actually….”

 

This time when he reached for her, she let him pull her into his arms. He swiped her curls from her face.

 

“I do mean it. And I trust you to find the right vows. I don't want your questions about me to add to the stress you already have taking care of Potter and the Weasel. But,” he looked down at her, “who could perform the spell? Nobody knows about us.”

 

Hermione battled her conscience, but she couldn't resist. She _wanted_ this. With a grin, she said, “Well, there is one person who knows. You remember that time in the library?” He groaned.

 

“Fine. Let's track her down and get this over with.”

 

Hermione smiled. “I don't think that'll be a problem. She's been a bit worried about me and insisted on waiting down the hall.”

 

Hermione hurried to the entrance of the room, Draco slowly following behind her. She opened the door and a redhead looked around the corner at the far end of the hall.

 

“Ginny.” Hermione waved the witch forward. “Come here.”

 

Ginny quickly made her way to Hermione and slipped into the room. The door closed behind her, and she stopped to stare at the cavernous room full of junk. Then turned to Hermione and Draco.

 

“Malfoy. What evil plans are you brewing in here?” Her eyes sent daggers in his direction.

 

He glared back. “Weaselette. I don't think that's any of your bloody business.”

 

As they continued to bicker, Hermione only half listened while she jotted down some notes for Ginny.

 

“Enough,” she said when she'd finished. “Ginny, we need your help. Draco's agreed to make an unbreakable vow.” Handing her friend the list of promises, she continued, “This is what I want you to ask him.”

 

Ginny gaped at her, glancing from the list back to Hermione. “You can't be serious. The ferret is doing this willingly. Why? And why would you ask him to?”

 

Hermione shook her head. She didn't need to give Ginny the details. She was tired of her friend's judgment of their relationship and wouldn't have brought her into this if she had any other options. “Can you please just do it?”

 

“Fine.”

 

Hermione turned to Draco and held out her hand. He slid his into hers and met her eyes.

Raising her wand, Ginny began. “Draco Malfoy, will you swear allegiance to Hermione Granger and the Order throughout this war?”

 

Without moving his gaze from Hermione, he said, “I will.” And a fiery strand snaked out of Ginny’s wand and wrapped around their clasped hands.

 

“Draco Malfoy, will you swear to protect Hermione Granger to the best of your ability?”

 

Hermione shot her gaze to Ginny. “That's not on my list—”

 

“I will,” Draco responded, ignoring Hermione’s objection. And a second fiery strand joined the first.

 

Hermione fumed. She didn't need anyone's protection.

 

“Draco Malfoy, do you swear to tell Hermione and the Order about any plots you know of against them?”

 

“I do.”

 

“And finally, Draco Malfoy, will you swear to meet Hermione Granger the day after the war ends—if you're both still standing—at the spot where you shared your first kiss two summers ago?”

 

Hermione hadn't been able to bring herself to write down the city or specific spot. She didn't want the memory overshadowed by this one.

 

“You mean where _Granger_ first kissed _me_?” Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “I don't know what you're talking about. Just answer the question.”

 

His expression turned serious. “I will.” And one last fiery strand wrapped around their hands.

 

Ginny lowered her wand and the strands disappeared into their skin.

 

“I think I'll leave the two of you alone now,” Ginny said, rushing to the door.

 

“Yeah, after that stunt you pulled you better run away,” Hermione called after her as the door swung shut.

 

She turned to Draco. “I’m sorry. I really do believe you. I was just so shocked and angry. I never should have let you go through with that. And Ginny shouldn't have added her own little vow to it.”

 

“I didn’t swear to anything I wasn’t already planning to do. And I can’t blame the Weaselette for wanting you to be protected.” He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face so her eyes met his. “I love you.”

 

Hermione jumped into his arms and crashed her lips onto his. It would be okay. She knew it would. They were meant to be together, and Dumbledore would get Draco out of this mess. Hermione would be the one to protect _him_. As she did with everyone she loved.

 

* * *

 

**_A Little Over One Year Later_ **

**_Malfoy Manor_ **

 

They had avoided capture for so long. She knew her wards had been flawless. But Harry had to be stubborn. He had to say the name. And now they were being dragged by Snatchers into Malfoy Manor. The last place she wanted to go.

 

Tied up on the marble floor of the lobby, she waited as the one person who could recognize them was called down. And then he was there, his silver eyes meeting hers, pupils dilating with his panic. What would he do? They knew who she was. Her picture was in the newspaper. And if he tried to protect her, he’d be killed. But if he didn’t, her unbreakable vow would still destroy him.

 

Realizing she hadn’t been listening to the conversation, she tried to focus. Draco was shaking his head. “I can’t—I can’t be sure.” She knew her Stinging Jinx had done the job on Harry, but she and Ron were still recognizable. What if they—

 

But then she heard the end of what his mother was saying. “Look, Draco, isn’t it the Granger girl?”

 

“I...maybe...yeah.”

 

Her heart plummeted. They’d all be killed. How could she get them out of this mess? It was up to her to save them. It always was.

 

Bellatrix broke through her mind’s ramblings by grabbing her arm and dragging her away from her friends. Hermione heard Ron screaming as he and Harry were taken in a different direction. And, looking behind her, she saw Draco trailing after her and knew he was trying as hard as her to figure out a way to survive.

 

Hermione searched for an escape route, some way to overtake Bellatrix and the rest, but without her wand, she could do nothing.

 

Bellatrix threw her onto the ground. “That sword is meant to be in my vault at Gringotts. How did you get it? Did you and your friends steal it?”

 

“I didn’t take anything. We found it,” Hermione insisted. But the woman wouldn’t believe her.

 

“Crucio!” She shouted, and Hermione sank into the pain. It felt as if every bone in her body was breaking and her insides were dissolving.

 

Suddenly it stopped. “What else did you take, what else? Answer me!”

 

Hermione shook her head. “Didn’t...take...anything.” When would Draco step in? How was he fighting the vow?

 

Bellatrix was on her in moments, carving into her skin, and the pain became overwhelming until, finally, the world went black.

 

* * *

 

Every one of Hermione's screams had ripped through Draco, but nothing pierced his heart as much as her current silence. He’d had to bide his time, which meant watching her writhe in pain under his aunt’s torture. But he knew she was strong enough to fight it...for a bit. Now, with her silence overwhelming him and his aunt muttering about killing the mudblood, he had to make his move. Even if it meant his own death. He’d find a way to get her out of here.

 

Until now, he’d been able to fulfill every vow, passing along any information he could to the Order. His failure would not come with the loss of Hermione Granger.

 

He took a step forward—just as Potter and the Weasel burst into the room, quickly disarming Bellatrix. Curses flew toward Draco, and he did his best to dodge them, throwing up a shielding charm as often as possible.

 

Until he heard his aunt yell, “Stop or she dies.” Draco turned to face her and saw that Bellatrix had pulled Hermione to her feet and placed a knife at her throat. In the next moments, Harry and Ron were disarmed and Draco had their wands in his hand. Now how could he possibly get out of this one? _Bloody Potter and Weasel_.

 

Draco spotted it before anyone else. Dobby, his former house elf, was swinging back and forth on the chandelier, loosening it. And Draco saw the way to save her. As everyone glanced up, he started to move toward Potter, diving at the last moment as if he’d had to avoid the chandelier as it fell.

 

Draco doubled over, loosely gripping the wands, and waited for Potter to do the inevitable. He wasn’t disappointed when the wands were snatched from his hands and Potter was shooting off curses once again. Glancing up, Draco had one last glimpse of Hermione as a knife flew toward her and disappeared as the house elf disapperated her and her friends.

 

He had no way of knowing what mark the knife had hit, and no time to dwell on it when his aunt shouted his name.

 

“Draco, you fool! How could you let them get the wands and escape,” she shrieked. He braced himself for what he knew was soon to come. “Crucio!” Bellatrix shouted. And the pain swept through him...the perfect punishment for his failure to spare the woman he loved the same fate.

 

* * *

 

**_The Final Battle_ **

**_Hogwarts_ **

 

Draco rushed over the bloody battlefield, searching everywhere for the bird’s nest of curly brown hair. Usually he could spot it anywhere, but today was different. There were too many flashes of every color as he ran. And then he spotted her, relief rushing through him that the knife his aunt had thrown at the Manor had not, in fact, killed Hermione.

 

He ran to her and saw a masked figure moving to hit her with a curse from behind. “Avada Kedavra!” he shouted, and the person fell to the ground, lifeless.

 

Draco’s need to save Hermione from any danger had grown increasingly. He’d woken up in a cold sweat so many times in the past months that he’d lost count. And now, as he drew closer to her, it only built to a more urgent level. He’d do anything—even if it meant murdering an old friend hiding beneath a mask—to stop someone trying to hurt her. It must have been the effects of the vow.

 

“Malfoy,” someone called from behind him, and he turned to see the Weasel running in his direction, eyes aflame with hate.

 

“I’m not here to take you on, Weasley. I just need to--”

 

“You think I don’t know what you _need_ to do? I know all about the two of you. I’ve seen the looks. And the way you hesitated to identify us at your manor. But I’ll win her over. She and I are meant to be.”

 

Draco brushed him off, not worried about Hermione falling for the bumbling idiot. She was his. Forever.

 

He turned and disappeared into the crowd, jumping to the side when he heard the Weasel shout out a stupify spell.

 

But now, Draco had lost sight of Hermione. Ducking in and out of the crowd, he tried to track her down. And then he saw her in the distance and ran in her direction. His heart pounding so hard at the sight...and the need to protect.

 

A group of Death Eaters were closing in on her, so he cut them off, taking each of them down without a second thought. She was only meters away. He’d reach her.

 

From the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of long red hair, and turned in Ginny’s direction as she ran toward him, waving him down. Distracted, he almost missed it. A man with long blond hair wearing a mask had his wand pointing at Hermione’s back.

 

“Avada,” his father shouted.

 

Draco dove in front of the wand. He...would...not...fail...Hermione.

 

Lucius Malfoy’s eyes widened at the sight of his son shielding the mudblood. He was already mid-word. The world seemed to move in slow motion for Draco. He smirked as he saw the look of horror on the Weaselette’s face over his father’s shoulder. Looking behind him, he spotted Hermione, and saw she was surrounded by friends. Safe.

 

And then his world went black.

 

* * *

 

**_The Day After the Final Battle_ **

**_Florence, Italy_ **

 

A loud crack sounded at the corner of Piazza San Marco, and a woman in an odd cloak appeared. She looked haggard and aged beyond her short years. Hermione Granger made her way through the piazza and turned left onto Via Cavour, heading to the Duomo.

 

As she passed her favorite little pizza shop, she couldn’t hide her smile. She hadn’t been happy in so long, but she had been here during the summer she and a certain blond Slytherin had finally gotten to know each other.

 

When the Duomo came into sight, her heart started beating rapidly. She’d see him soon. Yesterday, she’d only captured glimpses of him until he’d disappeared toward the end of the battle. And now he’d be waiting on those steps as he’d vowed, ready to start their lives without the shadow of a war.

 

Hermione had only stuck around the battlefield long enough to find out which of her friends had survived. And though there were so many reasons to mourn, those who had died would stay in her heart always. To honor them, she had to live.

 

Climbing the stairs, she sat on the top step, sure she wouldn’t have to wait for long.

 

And then she saw it, a cloaked, hooded figure heading toward her. Hermione stood and smiled, ready to jump into Draco’s arms. But when the figure drew down the hood, it wasn’t her love who greeted her. It was Ginny. And her face spoke a thousand words.

 

“No!” Hermione shook her head. It couldn’t be true.

 

“I’m sorry Mione. It’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have added that vow. He—he was acting like a maniac trying to get to you, to protect you. I wanted to stop him, but I couldn’t reach him in time. His father—”

 

Hermione collapsed to the ground, her heart shattering. “No.”

 

“I wanted to find you before you got here, but I couldn’t.” She reached into her pocket and held a small box out to Hermione. “This was in his pocket.”

 

Snatching the box from her friend’s hand, Hermione whispered, “Please, just go.”

 

And she did, disappearing back into the crowd.

 

Slowly, Hermione opened the velvet box and gasped at what was inside. A beautiful ring glimmered at her. The band was a strand of white gold wrapped around a strand of yellow gold. In the center were two heart-shaped stones, one a ruby and the other an emerald.

 

She lifted it out of the box to examine it. There was an inscription on the inside of the band. It read, simply, “Forever.”

 

Tears spilled down Hermione’s face as she slipped the ring onto her left ring finger, where she knew it would always stay.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to MrBenzedrine for acting as my beta for this story. You're the best!


End file.
